Some current dental restorative applications may include: 1) a bisphenol A glycidyl methacrylate/triethylene glycol dimethacrylate (Bis-GMA/TEG-DMA) (see FIG. 1), and/or a urethane dimethacrylate-based polymer to provide a resin network, 2) reinforcing filler particles treated with coupling agents (containing hydrolyzable ester connecting groups) to bind the resin to the particles, and 3) bonding agents (also containing hydrolyzable ester connecting groups). These systems and their accompanying use instructions may not produce satisfactory durability and esthetics over time. In addition to a short average service life, these systems are subject to leaching of unreacted monomers and system degradation products.